Prank wars
by FlippedoutKyrii
Summary: After a mistaken pizza delivery and boredom , the Tendo family and the Higurashi family engage in a series of Juvenile pranks. Will it end soon? Of course not, R&R. Also, theres no Romance.
1. Blame the wii!

It was a sunny Friday evening at the Higurashi residence. School was out, mobs of ordinary people were on their way home anticipating the great weekend, pre-teens hopped up on Dr. Pepper and Pixy sticks skipped their way home, and many hordes of ordinary people just wanted to chill out before realizing on Sunday that the dreaded Monday was imminent and would send millions worldwide into a short state of depression that would most likely be drowned out by football. But this is Japan, so they have to make do with Baseball. But a few not-so-ordinary were frolicking in the Friday evening joy. The Tendo family, who have somehow hidden a large Panda that disappears and reappears only when mass Pandemonium (Hehe) is about to break loose. It also communicates with large signs that seem to come out of nowhere. This whole thing also overshadows the fact that the Tendo residence is almost always under massive interior and exterior repairs. Foul play is almost always involved but it happens so much only the repair men and construction workers seem to care. It's just what the family does. That guy who ate all those hotdogs in three minutes also lives nearby, and last but not least, the Higurashi Family. Now, they may appear to be quite ordinary on the surface, besides the many, many **MANY** days of school missed by a young girl named Kagome Higurashi. It actually makes you wonder why she hasn't dropped out yet. But that is quite ordinary in the run down sections of many American cities. The out of the ordinary here is not actually known by anyone but the Higurashi Family. And they want to keep it that way. Because if they told anyone, then it wouldn't be much of an out-of-the ordinary secret would it? Not to mention it would make this damned story somewhat complicated to write. But this is not about the Higurashi family's secret, you'll just have to wait.

Sota sat quietly, watching his grandpa rant about his latest product. He held his head up with his right hand.

"Are you listening Sota!?" Grandpa barked, snapping Sota to attention. "Without your positive feedback, I won't be able to sell any charms without feeling good about it!"

"Grandpa, why do I even have to say anything!?" Sota answered back. "I mean come on! You hardly even know what anyone is saying half the time! Why would I say something good about something to make you feel any better? Just because I say something is cool doesn't mean someone else would think it's cool… or useful… or even worth throwing in the trash…"

"Sota, please, I don't have a hearing problem! Because if I did have a problem, then why do I have my many, many, MANY social Conversations with the many people that live on our side of the mountain?... and you didn't answer my feedback question…"

"Grandpa, you only talked to that young girl at the quickie."

"And I had a very friendly conversation with that young lady!"

"Grandpa, she called you a _fudge packing bucket of dust_."

"No, no, no Sota! She admired my very handsome sweater!"

"And then she wished you would _die_ in a fire…. Sorta like how dad left us…"

"Anyway, about that feedback."

Sota was boxed in between a rock and a hard place, he needed to do something drastic or else this scene would last multiple pages.

"HEY GRANDPA!!" Sota exclaimed loudly. "I just saw that Kappa again! He's hiding in the gardening shack!" Sota pointed excitedly at the sad looking structure.

"I KNEW THERE WAS A KAPPA!!" Roared Grandpa, enraged. 'STAY HERE SOTA!! I'LL FEND IT OFF WITH THIS SHOVEL!!" Grandpa grabbed a nearby shovel and ran into the shack. Sota then had the chance and took off into the house.

Upon entering the living room, Sota noticed something. For one, the smell of dinner did not linger in the air, the clash and clatter of cooking utensils did not ring through the room, and his mother was playing his new Wii.

"Mama! What are you doing!?" Sota exclaimed, surprised by his mothers cooking absence, and better yet, she was pretty good at Wii Sports!

"Oh! Sorry Honey!" She responded quickly, pausing the game.

"Mama, this isn't like you! Ever since I got the Wii a week ago, you've been playing it almost nonstop! I haven't even had a chance to play it yet!"

"Honey, it's not my fault the Wii is fun!"

"Look, Mama, this isn't about the Wii-"

"I'M HUNGRY!!" Roared a dripping wet Grandpa, bursting through the door.

"Grandpa, I'm talking with Sota at the moment, what was it that you were asking me honey?" Sota was silent for a moment.

"Grandpa sorta read my mind." Mama was taking in the scene.

"So that's all I'm used for, COOKING!?" She cried loudly. "Well you know what!? I have feelings too! And I have hobbies as well! And YOU KNOW WHAT!! I WANT TO HAVE SOME FUN!!"

"So when's dinner, _**women**_!?" Barked Grandpa rudely. Mama sighed deeply.

"In… _a damn minute_! Just wait until the next round!" Mama started the game again, and brought her arm in position to swing the bat, but she swung too hard. "Whoops!". But of course, 'Whoops' would not cover up the following scene. The Wii mote flew out of Mama's hand and bounced off the wall, hitting Mama in between the eyes. She gasped loudly as she fell, right onto her right hand.

Mama was brought outside into a nearby ambulance.

"Sir! Is my Mom going to be alright!?" asked a Desperate Sota, latching onto the Paramedics arm.

"Hey yeggo kid!" The man shook Sota off. "Your mother is going to be_ fine. _She just has a broken wrist. We'll take good care of her. There is nothing to worry about, you can tag along for the ride if you want." Sota declined the offer. The ambulance peeled away. Grandpa strolled up to Sota.

"Grandpa, weren't you chasing that Kappa?"

"He got away AGAIN!! He gets away right when I think I have him in my grasp!" the two stood silently on the spot. "Well poop, I'm hungry, let's see what we can create in the heater box contraption." Grandpa went into the kitchen, Sota followed. But Young Sota gasped in surprise and shock, the microwave was skewered by a garden shovel that apparently came through the open window. Grandpa was unsure of what to say at the scene.

"Hmmm… Something is defiantly different with the heater contraption, perhaps the Mrs. got a new one…"

"GRANDPA!! THAT'S YOUR SHOVEL!!"

"No boy! No! My shovel has an inscription on the handle…" The handle had a very distinctive 'Property of the Higurashi Residence' labeled over it. "…Oh… IT WAS THAT DAMNED KAPPA!!"

"Grandpa! You didn't see a Kappa! And there never ever was one here! It's just a Myth! Like world peace, and global warming!"

"What did you say Sota?" Sota sighed.

"You know what! Forget the stupid Kappa! Right now Mama is at the hospital, we have no microwave, and none of us can cook! And Kagome is dicking around in the Feudal era! Face it grandpa! Were _screwed_!"

"Your right Sota!"

"I am? Better yet, **YOU ACTUALLY LISTENED**?!"

"Without the women around, the men cannot fend for themselves! We are defenseless! Soon we'll have to burn down the house and rob from the innocent to collect enough money to pay for drugs and scraps of food behind the Mc Donald's!"

"Or… we could just order pizza…"

"Oh you're no fun…"

…

Okay, as you've probably noticed, no Ranma 1/2 characters are present at the time. They will be present next chapter. At the moment, this is a stub.

I'm not abandoning it, I just got the entire Ranma 1/2 first season on DVD and I'm going to be watching it to be as accurate as possible (Also to make up jokes). And yes, there will be stupid pranks. And believe me, or Lookaway, it's gonna get better…

The next chapter is in the works.

Ciao.


	2. Pizza delivery! :D

Genma sat cozily on the Sofa, surfing through foreign channels. His waste of time was interrupted by none other than-

"Hey whatcha doin pops!?" a Female Ranma asked, in a suspiciously cheery manner. Genma grunted. "Well… while you're not really doing anything… besides watching stupid cartoons representing mangled Japanese stereotypes to the Western children… you want to go and see if Happosai died yet?" Genma grunted. "Sooo… OH!! Do you remember when we were both fighting in our Jusenkyo-cursed forms and everyone was looking!? And then the police arrived and shot at us!"

"What?" Genma asked, breaking away from the TV.

"Ooooohhh… He speaks…" Joked Ranma.

"Son, I don't recall there being police. And I especially don't remember them _shooting _at us!"

"No no no! The police were there! They called for us to freeze. Then you roared at them and they started shooting!"

"What are you talking about!? There were no police!"

"Well how come I remember it!? Huh? Huh? How come I remember the police!? And the gunfire!?"

"Well… Coming from _you_, it could be easily manipulated."

"You're just old!"

"You little… Okay to specific! The only thing I remember is the damned stop sign!"

"I don't remember a stop sign."

"Ranma! You… wait…" Genma thought for a second. "Ranma has taken a sort of thrill in recalling past events that are ancient history to most people, even better, Ranma dislikes history class, which means he would hate recalling past events, these speculations have little in common, unless…" Genma remained silent. "YOU'RE STALLING ME!!" The sudden shout stunned Ranma for a few seconds.

"Pops… what are you… no I'm not! I'm just having fatherly time with you-"Genma beamed at his son in determined focus. "KASUMI!! RUN!! HE'S ONTO US!!" Ranma bolted from the room.

"But I've only got half the bag full!" Kasumi whined.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!! RUN!!" Ranma zoomed past Kasumi, who was stuffing a bag full of recently placed snacks. She ran after Ranma, who gripped the door handle and swung it open. The two Gasped, Genma stood in front of them, still wearing the same expression.

"Wow, for a fat bucket of lard, he sure is fast." Kasumi Remarked. Genma swiped the bag.

"OH COME ON POPS!!" Shouted Ranma in objection. "Stop hogging all the food!"

"Well guess what Ranma!? It's mine!" Genma turned.

"Can't we have something?" Kasumi whined. "We need something to override Akane's cooking!"

"Well so do I!"

"We all suffer from Akane's wrath! Why can't you show some sign of pity on any of us!?"

"Yeah! Her cooking taste's like dog puke! We need something to kill the taste!"

"Well, as you may or may not know, these are my Yummy Cakes, NOT YOURS!!"

"But… there's like twenty in there!"

"As I said before, these are my Yummy Cakes. They are the only things that fill me up! Besides Shwarma's!"

"Then… why don't you just eat Shwarma's after Akane's cooking? If it fills you up and kills the taste-"

"NO!!" Ranma bellowed at the top of his lungs. Kasumi blinked, confused. "Genma shall **NEVER EVER** eat Shwarma's again!"

"But… why?"

"Every time you eat a Shwarma you get garlic breathe! But add that up with Genma's panda breathe and… well… it's so thick and so vile it can kill a pig at eighty paces!" Kasumi Gasped. "I know, it's very unpleasant."

"NOT THAT!!" Kasumi yelped. "Genma dropped two Yummy Cakes!" The two squealed and dived for the two moist snacks on the ground. "We better save these! Lets not wait until Genma… where did Genma go anyway?"

"He's faster than he looks, and he's pretty sneaky as well." Ranma unwrapped the yummy cake.

"What are you doing!? We should eat this after Akane serves up her slop!"

"Why eat her slop when we could eat this yummy cake NOW. And SAY we are very full when Akane bakes up a new batch of deep fried worms and slugs!"

"But… she won't believe you… I mean between you and Akane… resolving a situation between the two of you is like trying to win a logical fight between a screaming five year old and a poo flinging monkey… well I suppose you both put aside your differences when you slept toge-"

"KASUMI!!" Ranma Barked loudly, she nearly fell on her side. "Akane would not hesitate in kicking me through the roof again, BUT!! She surely wouldn't do the same to you."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Kindly explain to Akane how we were both stuffed from these yummy cakes so we can get off the hook!"

"Alright!"

"And tell her to give Genma an extra big serving."

"No, I'll tell her to give him TRIPLE!!"

"Kasumi… I know its Genma, but damn, that's pretty mean."

The door bell rang.

"Who's that?" Ranma asked. "Soun just left for the store ten minutes ago." Kasumi got up and answered the door. A stranger stood before her, bearing… a box of pizza…

"Hello!"

"Um… hello… who are you?"

"What do you mean? You ordered this… didn't you?" The young man held up the pizza box.

"No we didn't!"

"This… this is the Higurashi residence… isn't it?" Kasumi was about to address the situation, but Ranma pulled her back.

"RANMA!!" She whispered. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!"

"None of us ordered from Pizza-la! But how about we SAY we did? We can actually get out of our dire little situation without lying! Even if lying is pretty darn fun…"

"Oh!" Kasumi agreed, smiling. She went back to the door.

"Yes, this is the Higurashi residence."

"Okay, here ya go." The man handed her the pizza, she turned on her heel to get to Soun's wallet.

"Ummm… don't you want the rest?" Kasumi stopped and turned.

"The rest?" she asked.

"Yeah, you ordered a lot." The young man pointed to his car. The car's trunk was loaded with so much pizza that the front tires were nearly lifting off the ground. The two girls froze in shock, saucer eyed.

"I… I don't suppose you take MasterCard?" Ranma offered. The man shook his head.

...

...

...

...

Believe it or not, you can get pizza in Japan!

Also my DVD isn't working properly, so I'm just gonna read the comic books.


	3. Revenge

Kasumi and Ranma gazed at the stacks of pizza that surrounded them and covered every surface in the kitchen.

"Oh… Ranma… what are we going to do now!?" Kasumi whined. "We… we can't just eat all of this! And even if we throw all this pizza away the mouth watering smell will remain for DAYS!!"

"Calm down Kasumi! We need to remain calm so we can resolve this whole thing!"

"Won't Genma be back soon, found this post it note that he headed to the store and will be back in five." Kasumi held up the post it note. Ranma shrieked in terror in response. "RANMA!! Chill! He'll be distracted by the pizza and while he's eating it'll give us ample time to escape!"

"Oh PLEASE!! Pop's doesn't eat! He _inhales_! With any luck, he'll probably eat us too!" Kasumi sighed and waited for a few seconds for the surface tension to break.

"Okay." She started. "We need to figure out who did this! Well… it's our own fault that we said it was ours…"

"Of course it's not!" Ranma barked. Kasumi turned to him, confused. "Who would turn down pizza? NOBODY!!"

"Maybe it was… _Your Shadow_."

"Shut up! And besides! He doesn't order stuff! He steals stuff! There's a big difference there! It must have been someone close… someone who has a grudge on us… the Higurashi residence!"

"Ranma, we hardly know them."

"Exactly! They picked us out as the most unlikely family that would suspect a thing!"

"You're loosing it! You know what!? I think this whole thing was a mistake! They were probably throwing a party and the pizza guy got the wrong address!"

"Or… they could be planning something!"

"Oh for… WHAT!!"

"Huh?"

"WHAT COULD THEY BE PLANNING RANMA!! They don't even know our names!"

"A prank war."

"A what?"

"A prank war! Kasumi! A prank war! This happened a lot in my village, usually between one set of little brats and another set of little brats. They would initiate one small prank that would trigger another if the victim did not lash back! If the victim did nothing, the prankster or pranksters would taunt and laugh at them for days on end."

"Their just kids."

"Well, they were my neighbors as well… you know, once I think about it, I was their main victim cause they knew I couldn't lash back at them because law enforcement and angry mothers would get involved. But in any other case, Pops would just cuff the kids until they shut up-"

"You know Genma is right behind you." Ranma leaped forward.

"Son, what is all this?!" Genma yelled. "There's pizza's everywhere!"

"Yeah… um…" Kasumi Stammered.

"We screwed up pops." Ranma muttered. "But we'll solve this!"

"Your gonna eat all of these pizza's?"

"We ate one and got full."

"Oooh… this will be a tough one… too bad I just ate. And you know what? IT'S YOUR MESS!!"

"I wouldn't go there pops." Ranma folded his arms. "You're in a bit of a pickle as well."

"What do you mean?"

"You left us here unattended! Do you have any idea what we could have done to this place!?"

"YEAH!!" Piped in Kasumi.

"Hey you're in trouble too!" Genma pointed at her. "You _listened_ to him!" Kasumi moaned. "Okay, your right, we're all in the same boat here. And Akane's cook off won't last forever. We could either store this or throw it out."

"Or we could give it back to the Higurashi's!"

"Oh so it's their pizza? Hmmm…" Genma scratched his chin. "Ranma, give it back to them."

"WHAT!! WHY ME!!"

"Because you brainwashed Kasumi and this is mostly your fault!" Ranma was about to shout, but stopped himself.

"Fine." He spat. Ranma loaded as much pizza's as he could carry on the bicycle and rode off.

"Sooo…" Kasumi said. "What did you eat anyway? Ranma say's it takes a lot to fill you up."

"Shwarma." Kasumi gasped at Genma's words. "Oh come on. It's not that bad." Genma burped. The smell was so thick and vile the poor girl could feel it on her face. She coughed and wheezed as she ran for the front door. She pulled and pulled on the door with all her might, but it was too late, her eyesight began to dim and her breathing slowed until she slumped against the door. Which fell open by her weight on the handle, pushing outward. Her unconscious body bounced as it hit the ground.

...

Ranma stopped infront of the Higurashi shrine. He sighed.

"Okay Ranma," He told himself. "Even if it was their fault, or if it was the initiation of a prank war, I should not overreact. I should react calmly and positively. Like a Tibet Monk. Everything turned out fine for them, maybe I should try to be like them as well." Ranma breathed in and then breathed out.

"Grandpa, it's been forty minutes. He probably isn't showing up." Sota said to his grandfather. Grandpa was pacing back and forth in the living room

"Your right son, I think there's some mayonnaise on the fridge."

"Grandpa, did you give him the right directions?"

"Maybe." The doorbell rang.

"Finally! He's here! I'll get it grandpa!" Sota bounced off the sofa and opened the door. Ranma threw a large stack of pizza boxes at the boy.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!!" Roared Ranma. "ARE YOU ACTUALLY TRYING TO PRANK ME!! MARK MY WORDS YOU LITTLE BRAT!! AND MARK THEM WELL!! THIS WILL BE THE BEGINNING OF A WAR!!" Ranma huffed and puffed. "I will be back, and then we'll see who the prankster is then!" Sota stood rooted to the spot. Shocked. "I've got my eyes on YOOooooooou!!" Ranma stomped off, back to his bicycle. Sota was motionless and awestruck.

"Ooooh…. Kay…." He muttered.

"Alright! Pizza's here!" Yelped grandpa. He peeled a large slice off Sota's face and began to eat it.


	4. Kasumi's Suspicioun

Soun (With an armload of groceries), Nabiki and Akane entered the Room. The delicious stench of pizza still lingered in the air. The three of them sniffed.

"Wow… I haven't smelt something delicious in the kitchen since… when was the last time something partially edible was cooked in here?" Nabiki remarked. Akane slightly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey now! I've made something edible in the kitchen before!" Akane said. "Have you ever tasted such a clean Cabbage!? It was a great salad!" Akane folded her arms.

"I don't think Cabbage is supposed to have hair in it, Sis." Nabiki Remarked again. Her sister simply scowled. Genma grunted, he was once again placed in front of the TV. "Hey Genma, where's Ranma and Kasumi?" Genma grunted again. Akane noticed something.

"Okay, who left the back door open?" She asked. Without getting an answer she went over to the door a reached for the handle.

GAAAaaaaaah!!

Akane stepped on Kasumi's head, who just regained consciousness.

"I FOUND KASUMI!!"

…

Everyone was soon seated in and around the Kitchen table. Genma just happened to swipe a box of pizza before Ranma left. No one seemed very interested in eating it. Kasumi and Genma were full. Soun and Nabiki looked rather sick and pale once a slice landed on their plate. Akane on the other hand ate a slice without much trouble.

"So the Higurashi's did this?" Soun asked. "We don't know them quite well. I don't see why they would do such a thing."

"We don't know if it was them or not. Ranma went off with the rest of the boxes a few minutes ago." Soun pushed his plate away.

"Aaaaawww… You don't want it daddy?" Akane asked her father. "I know, it's pretty tame. Do you whana finish up my Kiwi Surprise?" Soun cringed, but replied.

"Um… no… Um… I think I'm getting a little tubby. I think I should watch my Diet."

"But you said you would finish the rest later-"

"Akane-chan. I'm fine. I'll finish it tomorrow."

"Oh, Sis, you sent in your Kiwi surprise?" Kasumi asked. "How did the judges rate it?"

"They didn't even give it a rating!" Akane whined. "They were all French I tell you! They didn't rate anything there past six! They wouldn't know good food if the flavor stuck to their tongues for days!"

The front door swung open. Ranma stepped inside. "Oh, Ranma, did the Higurashi's do this on purpose?"

"Yes, tell us son." Genma piped in. Ranma scanned his fathers face. Before Ranma said.

"Oh yes they did!" Ranma stood tall.

"Oh those… It's always the quite ones that you least expect." Genma said, rubbing his chin. "So what did you do? And which one of em did it?"

"I'm pretty sure it was that little short kid!" Ranma demonstrated by holding his hand just to his thigh, signifying how tall Sota was. "He walks past our house sometimes-"

"Okay, Ranma, what is it with you today? Your-"Kasumi choked on her own words. "You're so paranoid! You're like those stupid doomsday fanatics that think the world will end once a cloud blocks out the sun! I haven't eve seen this kid!"

"EXACTLY!!" Ranma's yelp was so loud, the deaf could hear it from down the block. "He doesn't want us to suspect a thing! Before he strikes again!" Kasumi face palmed. Genma pushed himself up from the table.

"Well, if he continues this crusade, we will strike back."

"Hmmm… couldn't we just do it now?"

"Even better!" Father and son soon strode out of the house to the shed to plan. Kasumi's suspicion grew.

Later that day…

Kasumi entered Akane's room. She was sitting on her bed, reading. Not many challengers entered the dojo recently. Probably because of all the construction to repair the many holes in the ceiling. Without hand-to-hand combat to keep her nerves straight after school, Akane had little to do.

"Sis, can I talk to you?" Kasumi asked. Akane nodded. "I'm growing very suspicious of Ranma. He's not acting himself."

"Well, he is a bit of an odd fellow." Akane responded.

"Well, easy for you to say, you married –"

"SSSHHHH!!" Akane shushed.

"Anyway. Ever since the pizza's arrived, he's been all paranoid and jumpy. It's starting to get on my nerves, I even yelled at him.

"You _Yelled_ at Ranma?!" Akane exclaimed, almost dropping her book. "Now now now… Isn't that a bit suspicious…" There was an awkward silence.

"Touché'…" Kasumi folded her arms. "But nonetheless." Kasumi turned to the window. Genma and Ranma were filling water balloons. Cooperating and getting along very well. Considering Genma is almost always angry at Ranma for one reason or another. Or vice versa. "Whatever he's up to, I'm going to find out."

…

ZOMG Kasumi yelled?

Anyway, Lookaway's hiatus will end soon, since he talked to me about chapter 8 of his story "Untold stories of Ranma". He's going to rap it up soon and unfortunately end it. Since he has this other great idea that's non-fanfiction.

Anyway, look out for it!


	5. Will you help?

Sota watched as his grandfather gorged himself silly on the pizza that was thrown about by Ranma.

"Grandpa, who was that guy?" Sota asked. "He didn't look like the pizza guy…" Grandpa shrugged. Just then the door bell rang. Sota got up and answered it. Nobody was there. Grandpa pushed away the box of pizza he half-devoured and looked around the front yard.

"Even kids aren't that fast." Sota remarked.

"Because it was a kid, it was the damned Kappa!" Sota grinded his teeth.

"Can you Shutup about that stupid Kappa!?" Sota snapped. "You've been talking about it for weeks! There is no Kappa!" Sota shut the door. But then the door rang again. Sota opened it.

"PREPARE TO GET DRENCHED!!" Screamed Ranma at the top of his lungs, he threw the water balloons at Sota's face, instead of bursting, they simply flopped to the floor without leaking. Ranma turned on his heel and ran but tripped down the steps. He pushed himself up but tripped over a bulge of grass. He got up again but tripped over a soccer ball, he got up again but turned his foot on a rock and face planted into the dirt. He disappeared down the road.

"What was that?" Grandpa asked.

After tripping over at least a dozen obstacles, Ranma finally got back to the Tendo Residence. Genma was waiting anxiously.

"Oh did you get them?" Genma asked.

"Oh I totally got them!" Ranma burst out. "They didn't suspect a thing! They were all surprised when I drenched them!" Genma chuckled.

"Alright." He piped up. "We need to think up an even better joke to pull on them!"

"Alright!"

"But first we need to go to the hospital."

"What? Why?"

"Son, you… you are aware you have a very large gash on the side of your head."

"Oh…" Ranma tapped it. He cringed. "Well no matter. Hand me some gauze."

"Um… no… gauze can't fix everything. We should probably bring you to the walk-in clinic before your brain falls out."

Kasumi watched as Genma held up Ranma and began to walk in the direction of the walk-in clinic. She entered her sister Nabiki's room.

"Sis. I need your help."

"On what?"

"Ranma's up to something, and it's not about his prank… whatever it is. It's something about him and Genma actually getting along!"

"Hmmm…" Nabiki pondered. "Can you ask Akane or something? The judges at her cook off ordered imported main course meals from Hawaii to burn the kiwi taste out of their mouths and I need to file out the paper work."

"Akane's busy. Kodachi snuck in before she left and covered her room with black roses again. It's gonna take her hours to clean it all up."

"Why don't you tell Akane to hire an assassin to take care Kodachi or something? I mean that Bh has been at it for weeks."

"That what I keep _telling_ her! But seriously sis, I need your help! Ranma is really starting to get to me! I even yelled at him!"

"Yeah… stop lying Kasumi. You haven't yelled in years." Kasumi took a deep breathe.

"Have you ever tried quelling your anger impulses for _twelve FREAKIN years_!? Ever since Ranma dropped in with Genma it's been harder and harder to quell all the anger. It's like trying to take deep gulps of air while an elephant is sitting on my ribs." Nabiki turned away from her and began to skim over import documents. "Sis… do… do you remember when you all broke my favorite stuff and I just shook it off by saying "Ranma, bad boy"?

"Hmmmmhmmm…" Nabiki mumbled with her mouth closed.

"Yeah. I was this-" Kasumi held up her hand and made a pinching gesture. "-close to going bat st crazy and tearing you all apart!" Nabiki didn't even respond. Kasumi began to tremble.

"NABIKIIIIIIIIIII!!"

-

Ryoga stood next to a sign that read "Gotemba", with a police officer standing nearby giving the lost fellow directions.

"NABIKIIIIIIIIIII!!" Roared an echo from somewhere in the distance. The officer snapped to attention.

"Holy… what was that?" he asked.

"What was what?" Ryoga responded.

-

A saucer eyedNabiki was on the floor trembling. The import documents and other trash littered the room along with flakes of stuff that fell off the ceiling.

"I…. need… your… help…" Kasumi muttered.

"oooh… okay!" Nabiki mumbled. "Did anyone tell you're your really **SCARY** when your angry?" Kasumi stepped back.

"I am?" She scanned the half-wrecked room. "Wow…" she hugged Nabiki. "Oh sis! I'm so sorry!" Nabiki patted her sister nervously on the back.

"I… forgive you…? Kasumi smiled and let go. "Now… we can either help Akane clean up her room and reassure her that the neighbors station wagon was unoccupied when it "Exploded" so that she can get Ranma to cough up what he's hiding from us, are you catching my drift?" Nabiki nodded quickly. "Or, we can stake out Ranma and hopefully catch his intentions-"

"Yay a stake out!" Nabiki yelped. "I have the equipment too! Some British couple ordered Sam fisher spy gear because they want to take their aficionado business to a whole new level!"

"Sam who?"

"It doesn't matter!" Kasumi smiled before hugging her sister again. "Thanks sis!" she then left the room. But then entered again. "Oh yeah, about that professional hardcore Yaio fanfiction I ordered…"

…

Kasumi yelled again? It's the sign of the apocalypse I tell you! RUN FOR THE HILLS!!

:D


End file.
